Songe d'une journée d'été
by RozePastel
Summary: Réponse au 57ème défi du poney fringant - Une pomme et une personnage


Hello, c'est ma première fanfiction depuis bien longtemps... Elle ne paie pas de mine, alors soyez indulgent. C'est une réponse au défi du poney fringant, dont le thème est : _une pomme et un personnage._

Tout appartient à Tolkien, si ce n'est Annariel qui est à moi.

Bonne lecture.

Edit: Navrée pour l'orthographe douteuse, je me suis pas relue avant de poster... Mais promis, je corrige tout ça rapidement.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Songe d'un jour d'été.

 _D_ _oucement la caresse d'un doigt sur sa hanche l'avait chatouillé et tiré d'un sommeil bienfaiteur, même si bien trop court à son goût. Si un sourire avait étiré lentement ses fines lèvres rosées, elle avait gardé les yeux fermés comme pour tenter de faire durer ce moment de tendresse un peu plus longtemps, parce qu'elle ne savait que trop bien que l'heure était venue, que ses prières muettes n'avaient pas été exaucées et qu'avec l'aube naissante le départ de l'aîné des fils de Denethor pour Fondcombe était arrivé. Les adieux n'avaient jamais été ce qu'elle préférait, même s'ils s'étaient échangé milles et unes promesses sous l'œil bienveillant de la lune. Elle ne savait pas quand ils se reverraient et maintenant que l'instant fatidique de la séparation était arrivé, elle n'avait qu'une envie : le retenir. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Même si ses sentiments étaient partagés, Boromir était capitaine du Gondor et fils aîné de l'intendant, rien n'était plus important que son devoir._

 _Le doigt avait rapidement laissé place à de chaudes lèvres et dans un léger rire, elle avait finalement ouvert les yeux pour rencontrer deux orbes bleues grises malicieuses qui la fixaient. D'instinct son sourire s'était élargi face à la vision de l'homme dont elle partageait la couche et le cœur. Bien qu'elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver l'espace d'une seconde le meilleur ami qui faisait la course avec elle, qui s'évertuait à la taquiner dès que l'occasion lui était offerte, la gravité qui éclairait ses iris malgré la légèreté du moment lui serrait la poitrine. Un long moment, ils étaient restés à se regarder, se dévorant des yeux, imprimant les traits du visage de l'autre. C'était Boromir qui avait brisé l'échange en venant lui voler un baiser avant de dégager d'un geste lent une mèche sombre et ondulée qui avait glissé sur le galbe de son sein…_

.oOo.

Un frisson la tira lentement du souvenir d'un passé à présent révolu, le vent du petit matin soulevant quelques mèches de sa sombre chevelure comme l'aurait fait une main dans un geste tendre. Son regard, jusque-là, perdu dans la toile du ciel, immensité bleue, entre le clair et l'obscure se teintant ici et là de douces lueurs rosées, ses iris se portèrent aussitôt vers les champs de Pelennor à l'endroit exacte où, presque une année plutôt, la moitié de son cœur avait disparu. Assisse sur le bord de la terrasse, insensible à la ville qui s'éveillait en contrebas, Annariel pressa tendrement le petit corps potelé contre son sein. Comme chaque matin depuis ce jour-là, elle venait observer le levé du jour. Autrefois elle venait aussi pour guetter le retour de son meilleur ami, de celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis qu'elle était en âge d'aimer. Mais la fin de l'hiver avait apporté à Minas Tirith une bien douloureuse nouvelle. Si au début elle avait espéré que le trépas du capitaine ne soit qu'un mensonge, la vérité s'était doucement imposée à elle. Malgré tout elle n'avait pu se résoudre et chaque matin elle avait continué à venir guetter le retour de celui à qui elle avait offert tout ce qui était à elle, mais qui jamais plus de franchirait les portes de la cité des rois. Une main sur son ventre plus que sérieusement arrondit, elle passait plusieurs heures le regard perdu au loin, une larme qu'elle s'empressait d'effacer coulant parfois le long de sa joue d'ivoire. Elle rejoignait ensuite sa mère aux cuisines, pour y donner un coup de main et tenter de contenter un minimum Denethor qui sombrait chaque jour un peu plus. Si la perte de sa femme l'avait déjà profondément marqué, celle de son fils aîné le plongeait dans l'obscurité. L'intendant qu'il était avait totalement disparu… Il n'était plus que colère et folie, noyant sa mélancolie dans le vin, insensible à la présence de Faramir, son plus jeune fils… Non ! Pas insensible. S'il avait toujours été dure et injuste avec son cadet, plus que de raison, il était à présent foncièrement méchant avec lui. Cela attristait beaucoup Annariel qui avait toujours vu en Faramir un frère, plus encore depuis que départ son aîné pour la cité des elfes. Il avait veillé sur elle a de nombreuse reprise, faisant taire les mauvaises langues lorsque son ventre était devenu visible alors qu'elle n'était pas mariée. Et même si les regards méprisants avaient continué à la suivre où qu'elle aille, elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante. Mais les profondes blessures que le comportement de son père lui occasionnait, en plus de la mort de ce frère qu'il aimait tant, qui avait toujours été un soutient et un modèle, la révoltait au fond d'elle. Denethor était terriblement injuste envers son cadet qui faisait tout son possible pour tenter d'égaler Boromir ou du moins de contenter les exigences de son géniteur. Mais rien ne trouvait jamais grâce aux yeux de l'intendant.

La nuit de ses iris perdue dans le tapis vert des champs, le nourrisson agréablement posé contre elle, Annariel eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'une pomme d'un profond rouge entra soudainement dans son champ de vision. Son regard se posa presque aussitôt sur le sourire doux et rassurant de Faramir, avant de croiser ses yeux une fraction de seconde… Ses orbes si semblable… Un moment infime durant lequel elle vit quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Une stature un peu différente, un brin plus massive, mais tout aussi élégante.

_ **Seigneur Faramir… Il n'est guère convenable de faire peur aux gens.**

Elle adressa un sourire au nouvel intendant malgré la réprimande, attrapant d'une main le fruit qu'il lui tendait avec bienveillance.

_ **Annariel, pas de protocole avec moi. Nous nous connaissons depuis bien trop longtemps et je gage que tu serais ma sœur si… Si les choses avaient été autres.**

Une lueur de tristesse traversa le regard de l'homme. Celui d'Annariel s'assombrit un peu, glissant jusqu'au petit être qui dormait profondément. L'éclat rouge de la pomme attira l'ombre de ses prunelles, appelant un souvenir par la même occasion…

.oOo.

 _Debout sur sa selle, Annariel tendit la main pour tenter d'attraper la pomme qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Trop petite, elle jeta un œil à sa monture, jaugeant un instant l'animal comme le sol, à la fois pour être certaine qu'elle ne bougerait pas et pour se rendre compte de la hauteur qu'elle dégringolerait si elle glissait. Elle entendait d'ici sa mère lui hurler de descendre de peur de la voir se rompre le cou en tombant. Heureusement pour elle, sa mère était paisiblement à Minas Tirith, occupée en cuisine alors qu'elle en avait profité pour s'échapper de la cité, empruntant l'un des chevaux dans les écuries du palais._

 _Se soulevant sur la pointe des pieds tel un funambule sur un fil, ses doigts se posèrent difficilement sur le fruit. Elle allait se réjouir d'avoir réussi à l'attraper quand un craquement effraya légèrement son cheval et naturellement, elle glissa, n'ayant rien pour se rattraper. Toutefois ce n'est pas l'herbe tendre qui reçut sa chute mais les bras déjà vaillants de son meilleur ami._

 ___ _ **Je t'imaginais plus souple Anna…**_

 _.oOo._

Le ton un brin moqueur de Boromir résonnait encore à son oreille comme si il venait juste de lui souffler ses quelques mots.

_ **Faramir, tu sais très bien que ton père n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose. Je suis fille de cuisinière, nulle sans noble dans mes veines…**

Son regard doux se planta dans celui de son ami avec tendresse.

_ **Et ça, même son petit-fils n'aurait rien pu y faire.**

Son bras se resserra doucement autour du corps de son enfant. Denethor n'aurait jamais accepté que son aîné se rabaisse en épousant une fille de moindre naissance. Ça elle en était certaine. Aussi certaine que Boromir aurait aimé son fils, peu importe la noblesse de son sang. Une nouvelle fois son regard se porta vers le lointain et vers la moitié de son cœur qui lui avait été arraché à jamais.

_ **Humm… Et si nous rentrions ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut dénicher d'autre jolie pomme pour confectionner une tarte… Je parie que ton estomac de petit goinfre aime toujours ça.**

Un sourire narquois à l'attention de Faramir, qui levait les yeux au ciel amusé, Annariel entraîna les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus à présent vers les cuisines.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Merci d'être passé par ici et à bientôt je l'espère.


End file.
